pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Brass golem
| source = The Final Wish | page = 84-85 }} Created using a small fortune's worth of metal, brass golems are not only powerful guardians but are potent symbols of wealth. Appearance Brass golems look like towering brass statues well over twenty feet tall, the precise appearance of the golem is determined by the sculptor but they always boast a powerful and intimidating stature. Brass golems are most often sculpted to resemble either fearsome demons or their original creators the Efreeti either way their face is sculpted into an intimidating scowl and they normally sport a sent of stylised brass horns and always wield a large weapon, normally a falchion. In theory brass golems could be sculpted in any humanoid form but they rarely are seen in any other form. Due to their solid metal construction these golem weigh upwards of 6 tons and their lava interior means they visibly radiate heat. Habitat & Ecology Brass golems can be found wherever powerful genies need utterly loyal guardians or protectors, from the underground vaults of the Shaitan on the Elemental Plane of Earth to the Efreeti cities on the Elemental Plane of Fire brass golems can be found. Brass golems are most commonly found in the efreet City of Brass and having one is seen as a sign of status amongst the lesser nobles of the city, the Grand Sultan himself is said to have a platoon of brass golems. On the Material Plane brass golems are rare, they can most commonly be found guarding ancient sites created by powerful wizards. The secret of brass golem creation normally is only granted to wizards that frequently traffic with genies and as such are most often found in the world's wildest deserts. As constructs brass golems have very little impact on their surroundings unless order to by their master. Brass golems are created from several tons of the purest brass, generally using minerals from the elemental planes themselves. They are unique amongst the golems in that they are animated by spirits of elemental fire rather than the more stable earth spirits. History The origin of the brass golems is steeped in legend, they are known to have been created in the City of Brass. According to legend an ancient grand sultan of the efreet had a concubine so beautiful and fiery that any efreet who saw her was instantly smitten and stop at nothing to claim her for their own. Afraid of such a devastating loss the sultan commissioned his wisest advisers to find him a guard who felt no lust, would never lapse in his duty and who could not be bribed. His advisers searched the planes for such a person but could not find him, in the end it was a visiting shaitan wizard who came up with the solution, presenting the sultan with the first brass golem. The sultan ordered the brass golem to kill anyone trying to enter his harem, unfortunately he forgot to exclude himself and the next morning he was found dead outside his harem, killed by the brass golem's sword. Notable Brass Golems *the Elemental Knight References Category:Constructs Category:Neutral creatures Category:CR 14 creatures